


Do It Like a Dude

by AliKat7



Series: Fanvideos by Me - Assorted Fandoms [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Leverage, Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BAMFs, Explicit Language, Fem, Female-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Video of some serious BAMFs doing what they do best! Although the video isn't slashy - its not romantic at all - its based on SapphireSmoke's favorite pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Like a Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireSmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/gifts).



> Since she's the reason I started vidding (she was too busy to make the video I wanted so I learned to make them and got addicted lol), it seems only right I make her one. Happy Birthday Mary! I love you girl!


End file.
